


Three Thirds

by Jondiplier



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris Hemsworth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Omega relationship, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega Tom Hiddleston, Omega Tom Holland, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Omega Tom Holland never thought he'd be in a poly relationship with famous actors Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth, he has doubts about their dynamic since he'd just joined their bond.ayyyye just smut, not proof read or beta'd we die like men.





	Three Thirds

“Ah! Tom and Tom!” Chris beams, walking over to the pair with a gorgeous smile. 

The two Toms were having dinner together before they all retire to their trailers while Chris finishes up on his set, taking a seat next to the Brits.

“How are my two lovelies doing tonight?” He asks, leaning back in his seat with practiced confidence and ease.

Hiddleston, the braver one of the two, smiles back, setting his cup down to give his attention to their alpha. “I'm good,” the older Tom says. “We were talking about going out and exploring Atlanta.” He says, Tom nodding in agreement. 

“Well, that seems doable.” Chris says and watches as the younger Tom perks up.

“I've looked around on the internet and found some pubs in the area. I'd really like to check them out.” He says, looking his alpha in the eyes. 

“Then we'll go.” Chris concludes, standing up with a stretch. “Now, are you two almost finished? I think my trailer is calling for us.” He teases, Hiddleston only gives him a look while Holland shifts in his seat. 

He's new to this bond, Tom and Chris had been together ever since the second Thor came out, having bonded a while ago gives them both amazing chemistry, while Tom struggles to find his place. 

Hiddleston stands and looks at the younger, giving him a soft smile. “You're welcomed to join us, Tom.” He says as Chris wraps an arm around him.

Tom just shrugs, standing up. “Yeah, I guess.” He says and follows after them, relaxing when Chris wraps an arm around his waist. 

Tom feels his fresh bond mark throb slightly, excited to be with them. He loves having the alpha so close to him, and he doesn't mind sharing. 

When their relationship got out and it felt as if no one was supportive. Tom was already confused and thinking enough about their dynamic, let alone worrying about what everyone else thought.

At first, no one believed it until someone got a picture with a mark on his neck, and a similar one on the other from Tom, even though that wasn't permanent. As soon as that was out, backlash hit him hard, saying that “he's too young” and how it was “disgusting and wrong” for two omegas to share an alpha in such a way. 

It seems acceptable if Chris bonded with them both, but didn't interact with them at the same time. All throughout history alpha's were granted a few omegas, but they typically wouldn't live together all the time, let alone mark the other omega. It just wasn't heard of.

But Chris and Tom took pride with their relationship, trying to bring Tom up with them.

He is getting there, and his fans are very supportive.

Sometimes when he's having a hard day he'll look through Instagram on his tag and find cute fan art or praises about the three of them. That never fails to cheer him up.

Even with an alpha, Tom never feels like he isn't in control of himself. With the new laws that came out before he was born, they allow omegas to make their own decisions freely without an alpha's influence. 

The three of them reach Hemsworth's trailer, the biggest of them, and leads them inside. It's comfy and cozy, Tom's nest from the night before was still there on Chris's bed.

Hiddleston takes off his shoes first before sitting down at the mini table, grabbing the book he's left there since the beginning of the shooting. 

Holland goes to his nest, getting comfortable in the mass of blankets and pillows while Chris makes himself some coffee, taking his seat across from Tom.

The two easily start chattering, talking about nothing as Tom closes his eyes. He gets like this sometimes, the feeling of being left out even though he knows it's not true. He knows his alpha cares deeply for him, and so does Tom, who notices the other curled up away from them.

He crawls into bed first, sitting next to Tom.

“May I come in?” He asks with a smile and stupidly sexy voice.

Tom hums his okay, opening the blankets to him.

Hiddleston cuddles in under the blankets, taking in the scent of his two mates. “It is very cozy in here,” he says, looking at Tom's flushed face.

“Yeah, it's nice.” Tom says, closing his eyes as he cuddles into the other omega, feeling safe around him.

Tom wraps his arm around him, holding the younger one close as he plays with his hair. 

Soon there's another dip in the bed, then another arm wraps around Tom from behind him.

He hums, a smile on his face as he buries himself deeper into the blankets.

Tom's the first one to have a scent change, spiking up with a tangy taste of arousal.

Chris holds him by his waist more firmly, removing some of the blankets so he could spoon him properly. 

The youngest sighs against clothed skin, pressing himself between the two as they begin to grope and kiss him. His chin is lifted to clash lips with the other Tom, melting into the dominant omega's scent.

Chris is palming him through his sweatpants, whispering softly into Tom's ear.

“Naughty omega, you're not wearing any underwear, are you?” He asks, voice rumbling as he slips his hand beneath the waist band.

Tom mewls after his lips are free, scooting to lay on his back, legs spreading for the alpha and omega.

“Hmmmhm.” Tom hums, rolling his hips into Chris's large hand. “Didn't think I would need them,” he mumbles, earning a pair of deep chuckles.

The older Tom pulls up on his shirt, tugging it off of the boy and tosses it to the floor, immediately going for his neck and nipples. 

Tom's breath hitches at the contact, arching his chest into Tom's mouth as he cradles his head with his hand, fisting at the curly locks.

“Oohh,” he sighs, basking in the attention as Chris pushes a finger into his cunt. “Yes, alpha please.” He whimpers. Tom has always called them both alphas while in bed since they are both dominant in their own ways. Hiddleston has always had a dominant gene, he's seen the tow fuck and it's intense. They practically battle each other, and one time Tom topped Chris, having pinned the alpha to the bed.

Chris has never used his alpha voice on either of them, ever. He doesn't feel the need to, and he doesn't want to damage their relationship. He knows fully well of their limits, and they know his.

He bucks his hips as Chris speeds up his finger fucking, head lulling back as his voice grew louder. His thighs started to close as Tom fisted his prick, eyes rolling back as he came onto his stomach. 

“Such a good boy,” Tom praises.

“First one of the night.” Chris purrs into his ear.

Tom takes a minute to calm down, the hands pull away as he breathes in lungfuls of air. Wet kisses land over his naked chest. 

Someone even licks up the cum splattered on his stomach, which twitches as it's played with.

“Better, love?” Tom asks him, pushing his sweaty hair back. 

“If you two keep it up you'll send me into a bloody heat.” He jokes, laughing along with his mates. His heart flutters, bonding gland soothed as his mates worship him.

He's pulled into another kiss, Chris this time, and hums, cupping his cheek. 

Tom's pants are off quickly as the kisses become heated. He's placed on his hands and knees across the bed with Hiddleston's thighs around his head. 

Chris is positioned behind him as he starts to eat the other Tom out, earning a soft grunt from the man.

Tom whimpers when Chris slides into him, thinking that he'll never get used to his alpha's size as their hips meet. Tom stays on task, licking into his omega mate as the trusts begin. 

Tom grips the other's hips, trying to ground himself as he's pushed back and forth on the bed, moans being forced out of him as he bows his back.

Hiddleston grips at Tom's hair, pushing him closer to his core as he makes eye contact with Chris. 

The slap of hips against bubbly ass fills the trailer, along with Tom Holland's moans and pleas. He has long forgotten to eat Tom out, settling his head against his hairy thigh as he chants praises to Chris, his eyes blissfully closed.

“Fuck-yes alpha!” He cries, the older Tom wiping his tears away as his cunt constricts Chris, searching for that fat knot. 

“Ho-ly shit, Chris!” Tom cries as his back arches, coming onto the bed and around his alpha.

Chris has to hold Tom's hips still as he grunts, pushing in his knot as deep as he can go, panting as they become stuck together.

Tom can do nothing but whimper, his hole stretched and abused, slick dribbling from his folds as he's filled.

His omega mate shushes him and praises him as Tom calms down. Slowly, wet brown eyes meet greenish blue, a smile on the other man's face.

“Sorry,” Tom says, voice rough from earlier. “I didn't get you off.” He says, kissing his inner thigh as an apology.

“It's alright, you seemed pretty occupied.” Tom teases, earning a laugh from Chris as he pulls the boy up to his chest, biting down on his scent gland once he's close enough.

Tom gasps and spasms, the only thing that can make him cum instantly is his alpha biting him. He wails as his walls flutter around his knot, holding onto Chris like his life depended on it. 

“Bloody hell, you're beautiful, Tom.” The omega gushes, sitting up to kiss him.

It's sloppy, Hiddleston doing most of the work before moving to kiss their alpha. 

The omegas purr, pleased and satisfied as they lay down together, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
